darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Tension!
Back to 2009 Logs Solarix Murusa Sleek Lifeline Nitroburst Ratchet Tracks Solarix is sitting in one of the rooms in the hospital, a few attendants nearby as he talks to them casually. Paint had been stripped off him in preparation of the upgrades of course, guardsmen crawling over the hospital itself this day. Murusa is one such guard as she made sure that her Angels got this particular mission to watch the hospital so things are undisturbed. Right now she's at the door between the hallway and the room where Solarix sits. A literal living door. There's a sound picking up in the distance as someone begins to cross the distance to the hospital compound. It's a low whine and yet when revved whines out quite loudly as it propels whatever it's attached to forward at obviously fast speeds. A bend in the rode reveals a silver and white painted chrome sports car coming around it which anyone who had known him from his Crystal City days would recognize as Sleek, not that the whiny engine in his car was forgettable. As he approaches the hospital he slides to a stop and then transforms into his robot form before slowly walking up to the entrance and waiting for approval to enter. He turns to one of the guards, Murusa as luck would have it and nods, "I heard the big S was getting upgraded today. Ratchet should be along soon." Solarix finally turns towards the door, smiling as he sees Murusa there, optics softening a little. He hears the sounds and tilts his head, to peer past his loyal guardsman to view the one who might be over there.. He hears the voice, and chuckles softly, audible from inside the room "Come in then. I look forwards to his arrival." Murusa looks at Sleek as he approaches, still filling the door. "That is correct. Are you assisting him?" she asks. Then hearing Solarix she steps back and allows him inside. Sleek walks into the hospital room after a final nod to Murusa and looks over at Solarix, "So, you finally getting upgraded eh?" If robots could grin, this particular one would certainly have a full grin on his face at the joke. "Can't speak for Ratchet, but I at least know he's coming. I'm here to make sure he stays out of trouble, plus, I was feeling a little nostalgic. Felt like coming around once more and seeing how this went." He did his best to move to an out of the way spot so that he wouldn't interrupt the operations of the staff as they prepared Solarix for his upgrades. Murusa refills that door, back against the jam so she can keep an optic on the hallway as well as the room full of occupants. Radio crackling as her troops radio in with updates on current status, location, and so on. Solarix smiles at Murusa, nodding in approval as he focuses on Sleek, smiling at the young mech "Indeed. It seemed inevitable eventually. welcome back. How are the Autobots doing?" Sleek shrugs, "Same as always. Ferreting through the tunnels of Cybertron and protecting the civilians." He turns to look at Solarix, "You know though, It's starting to make me wonder about a few things. Like, why we're fighting in the first place. I went through all three of them and I still don't get it." Murusa listens quietly, not interrupting as she speaks softly back through her radio. Solarix smiles sadly "difference of opinion when you water it down. Crystal City only wants to defend itself. The Autobots want to defend everyone, while the Decepticons want to control it all. It is rather mixed up."7 Sleek nods, "Seems that way. I can't decide who is right, but at least I knew there was something wrong with the Decepticons. I lived every day with regrets there. Here, I lived with little regrets and finally, the Autobots I have no regrets. Still, Crystal City was a nice home." He leans against the wall and shrugs as radio traffic hits his head, "Oi, you don't have to shout. Yeah, yeah. I'm here, Yeah." He sighs, "The only thing that annoys me is Crystal City never shouted into their radios." "You have regained your honor." he states, then chuckles softly "Ah. An excited Autobot soldier? They are definitely a different breed, Right Murusa?" Murusa looks over and gives a little nod, "Yes they are Hierophant." she agrees, tilting her head toward her radio as it crackles again. "They are indeed." Sleek grins, "Yes, not at all like you. Sometimes I think I’m the only voice of reason in the pack." Another crackle comes in as Sleek winces, "Why are you shouting? What...You...I'm cutting this off, I swear." With that, there's a click as a radio turns off and sleek shrugs, "Anyways, what are you having done?" "A more efficient fuel pump system. A rather basic one thankfully. It will make me last longer when I'm getting into trouble." he grins, glancing to Murusa to see her reaction as Solarix laughs softly. Murusa's reaction is a rather subdued optic brightening accompanied by the slightest of smiles as she talks softly into her radio. Sleek nods as he looks down, "You know. They're late." He shrugs as he turns to Solarix and nods, "Yes, you had a penchant for that. Though, I suppose, at least you're doing what you want. If you go through the day with no regrets, it was a good day after all." Solarix chuckles softly with a smile "Not as much as I used to. I'm too well protected now." he gestures to Murusa "Though I do try to make their lives interesting on occasion. Murusa has her turn at a wince as her radio blares with a loud, annoyed voice. She sighs softly and keys the radio, asking who that was that she couldn't hear her guards reporting in. Sleek offers a wave to Murusa, "I know that voice. I'm not here." He grins silently to himself, "Anyways, I hope this is an uneventful upgrade. Not that I'm not prepared for it to get hot and heavy. Never know with the Decepticons." Murusa nods to Sleek as she listens to her radio again, "They are here, Hierophant." she announces. Nitroburst is busy working in the background, making sure everything is ready once the other medics arrive. She will not take point, despite this being 'her' medical bay, but will assist. Solarix looks up and nods, standing slowly "excellent." he states quietly, moving towards the table/stand which was prepared for this event carefully. Sleek sighs as he watches the big S move to the table and then turns to Murusa, "Sounds about right." He turns back to look at the medical staff in the room once more before waving at Solarix, "Oh well. I suppose I'll be going outside and helping your angels with their detail like the olden days. I'm probably more trouble in here. Good luck, eh?" He then turns to move outside and stand next to the door with Murusa, "So then. You in charge now-a-days? Name's Sleek." Hurried footfalls approach the medical area, probably immediately followed by several shouts. Murusa turns her head toward the hurried footfalls and shouts, her spear in both hands as she tenses a bit. "Yes." is all the answer Sleek gets. Sleek sighs as he watches the road with mock interest. "Never a dull moment." The spear coming into Murusa's hand is noticed but it doesn't appear to affect the silver mech as he simply stares at the sky waiting for whatever it was to come up the way. "Don't you think we'd know if there was an enemy here?" Angrily voiced curses start to accompany the footfalls, and just shy of the doorway Murusa is guarding the words are harshly clear. "You fragging idiots! I was ASKED to be here! Now let me by or I'll tear you into so many pieces of Pit-spawned scrap that Primus himself won't be able to reassemble you!" Murusa narrows her optics at that tone, stepping back, "Pardon me for thinking of the health and well being of my friend, Solarix when I hear shouting in the distance, sir." she practically sneers complete with this snarl on her lips that isn't quite complimentary on the old womech. Solarix stifles the urge to face palm and look up, standing as he moves into view of Murusa and the doorway "ah. Doctor, glad you could join us." he states, hoping to divert disaster with a distraction. Sleek grins as he listens to the happenings and at Solarix's appearance he nods, "Oh, that's the doctor then. It took him long enough." He turns to watch the battle, "I wonder if they'll let him through now." Murusa's comment is ignored as he watches the events pan out. Lifeline steps through the doorway like an approaching thundercloud, regardless of what the guards outside might have to say. "Sir." She could very easily vent her anger about the way she was treated on the way in, but...she doesn't. A second person follows the first with little distance between them, but the white-and-red mech looks calm--though rather grim and a bit distracted. The events that destroyed Sub-Iacon has not left this medic's mind, and thoughts of the still-recovering back in Iacon aren't easily pushed aside even for this. He inclines his helm to those assembled outside but says nothing as he follows Lifeline into the medical bay. Murusa of course had told everyone to not give the medics any issues.. but apparently someone was making an issue of her standing in the doorway making sure her friend was safe. She just frowns and steps out in the hall, leans against a wall and just watches the room from there. Out of the way. Nitroburst barely spares a glance up at the commotion outside and the requested medics making their way inside, finalizing the data and equipment required for Solarix's upgrade. Solarix offers a short bow to both Lifeline and Ratchet "Apologies for the troubles you've had. They're just doing their duty." he states softly "shall we begin? " he asks, glancing to the table. Lifeline pauses for a moment to collect herself, then steps toward the table. "Whenever you are ready." Ratchet smirks faintly as he returns the short bow. "All things considered, it's nothing," he replies to Solarix with a slight shrug. He looks over at the data and the equipment and his optics narrow slightly in thought as a more professional look takes place of his grim expression. "Yes, let's," he agrees as he follows Lifeline over to the table. Murusa looks over at Sleek since he's still outside the room with her. "Name is Murusa." said softly. Sleek gives Ratchet a wave as he passes by and looks over at Murusa, "Nice to know. For the record, Big S is just as much my friend as yours and while I may seem unconcerned, I'm very concerned." He turns to eye her curiously before shrugging, "Ah well. I think he'll be fine. Doubt anyone would attack the medical center." Solarix nods to the two medics and moves to lay down on the table, a few small locks hissing as they close to ensure he will not move during this operation. Tracks enters the hospital, knowing he will have to wait to see Solarix. He bows to Murusa in greeting, "I came as soon as I heard." Nitroburst steps back and watches the events, interested how medics outside of Crystal City plan to do this. Besides, even if someone somehow got past the two guards outside, she is quite capable of defending those inside should the need arise. Murusa nods her head to Sleek. "I have confidence that Primus will watch over the proceedings." Then nodding to Tracks. "They are about to begin so we all must stay outside the room and let the medics do their job." Tracks sighs, looking at the door, wishing he could be there, "I trust the medics. I know Lifeline, and Ratchet seems like the mech version of her so I know Solarix is in capable hands." Sleek nods, "Yeah, I wouldn't worry about it. It's pretty routine anyways and I’m sure they've done it tons of times. Makes you wonder though, is Big S so old that he was built differently than us?" He shrugs as he listens to the work and finally turns his radio back on. Luckily, the voices have stopped. Ratchet lets Lifeline take point with the upgrade procedure, assisting her when she needs it. Tracks sits himself in a corner to wait it out, trying to relax his worried systems. Murusa peers at Sleek a long, quiet moment, "He isn't /that/ old." is all she can say to that comment. Solarix remains still on the table, soon his optics dimming and shutting off as he was 'put under' for this operation to upgrade his efficiency. Sleek snickers as he shrugs, "We know. It's a joke I play on him." He looks to her and sighs, "Ah, I came up with a lot of things while I was here. Not the least of which was Big S. I still don't think he appreciates that one." Lifeline gets the schematics needed and looks them over quickly to remind herself of the modifications she'd already planned out days ago, then with a nod to Ratchet she starts with the touchiest but most necessary part of the surgery -- removing the layers or armor paneling. Murusa nods to that, "Perhaps you wouldn't like being called Little S?" she asks, just showing a hint of her sense of humor. Solarix remains quiet as his chest plate is opened up along the seams. They hiss a little, the armor going dark where the panels are removed completely - an inky, glossy blackness like fresh paint. A guardsman walks into the room where Sleek and Murusa were, saluting Murusa and glancing to Sleek with a frown. It was Flare. "Murusa. I came to report all is quiet in the city Sleek snickers, "I honestly wouldn't mind. I don't spend much time worrying about what people call me or think of me, when they see me in action, I'm the best." He turns to the guardsman as he enters and waves, "Ey. Long time right?" Murusa nods to Flare, "Thank you." she tells him softly, "Carry on with your patrols." Tracks bows his head respectfully to Flare, staying in his seat. Glancing again to Sleek, flare states "Yes, a long time." in clipped tones. Then he looks to Murusa "Err, actually I'm off duty now. May I uh, stay?" Murusa hmms, "Yes of course." she replies, listening to her radio and then speaking into it briefly. "I have to step away, another on duty guard will be here shortly." she states. Sleek sighs, "Guess there were those who didn't like my leaving huh. You working your way up that ladder Flare?" He listens to Murusa and nods silently as he moves to leave, "Alrighty Murusa. See you around." Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Solarix's Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Ratchet's Logs Category:Track's Logs Category:Sleek's Logs Category:Nitroburst's Logs